User blog:Joy1215/Girl Meets Ski Lodge Pt. 1: Review
"Hey leave Boing out of this. He's just a fantasy. You don't go out with a fantasy. You just think about him all the time!" - Maya Hey guys!! So the big hype came to an end tonight because the first part of Girl Meets Ski Lodge Pt. 1 finally aired. And I hope I'm not the only one who thinks that this episode definitely didn't meet the hype of this episode? I mean, it was good don't get me wrong, but it wasn't like super out there, jaw dropping, I'm on the edge of my seat, kind of amazing. You know? I found myself comparing Ski Lodge to 2 episodes: the Boy Meets World Ski Lodge episode and GMTexas. If this is really the "big episode" in season 3, I'm kinda dissapointed. I was expecting more from this episode. I think Girl Meets Texas was definitely the kind of amazing, edge of my seat I was hoping for. Anyway, back to the episode, definitely one of my favorite scenes was Mr. Matthew's nature lecture. And how he broke the pointer... I was dying of laughter. So Cory was warning the triangle that something's gonna happen between them and it's not going to be good. And I'm guessing that this means that either someone's going to get hurt or they're not going to make a decision. At the ski lodge, Riley fell off the bus, just like Cory. And I loved how Lucas was a little jealous/ annoyed that Josh was there. I was kinda dissapointed that Josh and Maya never had a conversation in this episode, but I'm hoping in Part 2, there better be more than one. Riley continues to say that the triangle has to die, and I must say, I NEVER AGREED MORE WITH ANYTHING ELSE THAT EVER CAME OUT OF RILEY'S MOUTH. Maya suggested that they would just flip a coin and honestly that's a better idea than anything else they decided. Lucas made a decision, but he thinks it should be a group decision, but NO ONE CAN MAKE A DECISION. Then the entire group recaps their hike and Maya and Lucas have a fight. Lucas seemed concerned that Maya could've been killed when she was trying to save Farkle. But Maya says, "come on Lone Star, you're not really mad at me. You like it when we tangle. It's what you like about me. You just don't want to admit it." Lucas proceeds to disagree, "No Maya, it's not. At least, I don't think it is." Meaning he likes something about Maya, but apparently they can't agree on what it is. What Maya thinks is her best quality, Lucas disagrees. I wish this conversation could be explained because it made no sense at all to me. Lucas then calls Riley romantic when she says something deep about a leaf changing color. On to the fantasies: Lucaya: Maya invisions Lucas and her differences embraced and not hidden. But their differences compliment each other. Maya then says they're the power couple of the world and nothing could tear them apart - not even Josh and his money. "You're just jealous that my life with Lucas will be action and adventure and we'll save the world." All they had to do to save their relationship was cut the red wire. Meaning, it could be saved. Rucas: Riley invisions their life as a fairytale. Full of romance, and cheesy lines, pretty much exactly as their story has played out so far. Then everyone gets sick of being too perfect and loving too much (if there ever was such a thing) and Riley is found in her death bed. I did find it interesting how Riley was dying, but Lucas wasn't. Does that mean that Lucas didn't love Riley as much as she loved him. When Riley was on her death bed, Riley said to Lucas, "Go. I don't want you to see me like this." He then leaves, but Riley calls him back and says, "Where are you going?! I'm dying!" Lucas says, "Riley, please don't leave me, there isn't anyone else in the world." "Because we're the perfect couple?" She asks. "No, because there's literally no one else in this world... except her. And she's with him." I think it's interesting that Riley made it seem realistic, but it was a full fantasy. But Maya made her fantasy seem totally unrealistic, but it's more likely to happen than Riley's. No one's gonna die of loving too much. And Lucas made it sound like if Riley died, then his 2nd choice would be Maya, but he thinks she's taken. I think Lucas fears that Maya likes Josh more than she could like Lucas. Episode Favorites: Scene: 'Huckleberry Bond '''Line: '"Hey leave Boing out of this. He's just a fantasy. You don't go out with a fantasy. You just think about him all the time!" - Maya '''Actor: '''Uriah Shelton ''' '''Rating: '''7/10 xoxo, Joy1215 Category:Blog posts